Winter's sweet booty
by AkiraHilar
Summary: A Defteros siempre le había parecido algo mágico, pero supo que estaba lejos de pertenecer a ese mundo. No podía más que absorber esos retazos de humanidad y atesorarlos.


**Autor:** AkiraHilar  
**Resumen:** _A Defteros siempre le había parecido algo mágico, pero supo que estaba lejos de pertenecer a ese mundo. No podía más que absorber esos retazos de humanidad y atesorarlos._  
**Clasificación:** G  
**Advertencias:** Ninguna  
**Pareja Principal:** Defteros x Asmita  
**Comentarios adicionales:**Surgió la idea de una conversación en el grupo de rol sobre Asmita y Defteros contando. Me pareció adorable pensarlos y bueno, la escena final es fanservices descarado para mí uwu

* * *

**Winter's sweet booty**

Aquello se convirtió en su empresa personal, algo que ambos habían guardado en secreto. Defteros no se sentía del todo mal porque era un secreto en conjunto, y minimizaba de cierto modo el peso de su máscara.

Además, era quizás la única manera en que podría usar sus pequeños tesoros y le había gustado la idea de poder compartirlo con alguien más. Aspros estaba últimamente muy ocupado y él empezaba a darse cuenta de en qué momento su presencia no era del todo apreciable. Eso dolía, pero intentaba con empeño evadirlo. Al menos comprender y ser paciente. Era Aspros quien hacía todo por él.

Desde que se le ocurrió a Defteros la idea, había trabajado en ello. De cada viaje, Aspros siempre le regalaba algunas monedas sobrantes de sus gastos. Esas las guardaba él, sin destino específico, solo por posesión personal. Cuando Asmita le mostró las que Sisyphus le había regalado, surgió en él la necesidad de hacer algo con ello. ¡Podría comprarle algo a Aspros! Y sorprenderlo con un obsequio especial.

El día en que por fin vería el fruto de su esfuerzo había llegado. Quedó con Asmita de verse en el árbol cerca del río, un lugar que habían tomado como punto de encuentro para pasar tiempo juntos después de los arduos. El niño tendría un poco más de un año en el santuario. Había mejorado su aspecto y le había crecido un poco su cabello, se veía más repuesto de cuando llegó. Y se había convertido en una parte particularmente esencial de su rutina, aunque su hermano no supiera nada.

—¿Las tienes?

Asmita asintió moviendo su cabeza de un modo… peculiar. Defteros se sonreía cada vez que lo veía negando con su cabeza cuando debía afirmar una declaración. Volvió a colocar las manos sobre su mejilla y le explicó de nuevo que, contrario a las costumbres hindús, así no se decía «sí». Nada de hacer un círculo con la cabeza, como le enseñaron.

—Se me olvida. —Explicó con simpleza. Mientras sentía el calorcito agradable de los dedos de Defteros sobre su piel sonrojada por el calor.

—Estuviste hoy allá. —No lo preguntó, era casi un conocimiento tácito—. ¿Lo extrañas?

—No lo sé.

Asmita jaló la camiseta de Defteros como si le instara a seguir sus pasos para sentarse entre la hierba. Cuando ambos se acomodaron, Defteros sacó el pañuelo amarrado con su parte, y Asmita también sacó el suyo. Ambos movieron la tela hasta que sonó el tintineo de monedas sobre monedas cayendo al suelo.

—¿Así? —Asmita preguntó y Defteros no tenía una idea cuantificada de si era suficiente o no. Menos al verlas de diferentes tamaños hasta incluso, uno de diferente color. Frunció el ceño y se puso a chocar una con otra luciendo intrigado.

—Hay que contarlas —dijo en tono seguro, como si estuviera acostumbrado a esos menesteres. Solo veía a su hermano contar al salir y regresar de una misión—. Hay que saber cuántas son.

En su ingenuidad, producto del tiempo en el santuario y la nula necesidad de hacer algún tipo de intercambio económico, Defteros no sabía que era más que simplemente contar, y que los valores no eran concordante con el número de monedas.

Asmita se quedó en silencio, expectante. A Defteros le gustaba la manera en que se arrugaba su pequeña nariz cuando ofrecía la total atención a un acto particular. Divertido pellizcó la punta de su nariz para ayudarlo a espabilarse, provocando que Asmita se removiera y pestañara, tan solo un poco, para dejar traslucir por un ínfimo instante, pero valioso, el color de sus irises.

—¿Sabes contar?

—Sé contar.

Claro que sabía. Asmita había aprendido a contar hasta lo básico, aunque no iba a admitir que llegado a cierta cifra significativa, no sabía cómo llevar el conteo.

Defteros apartó un montoncito de monedas para su cuidado y se quedó con otro montón entre sus piernas. Comenzó a contar, pero en el proceso se saltaba unos números por despistes y luego perdía la cuenta. Asmita, riéndose de él perdía también el conteo de los suyos, y así pasaron un buen rato regresando las monedas al suelo y volviéndolas a contar, con más saltos de los que eran capaces de darse cuenta.

—Creo que… si es suficiente. —No estaba seguro de eso. Frunció su ceño, cansado de contar y tomando la delicada decisión por sí mismo—. Eh… si puedes ir… ¿tu solo?

—Sí puedo.

Asmita se veía muy confiado, y hasta podía decir que lo consideraba un reto personal. Defteros entonces juntó todas las monedas dentro del pañuelo y las enredó en un pequeño bulto con nudos desordenados, procurando que no se saliera ninguna por la hendidura.

Tomó las pequeñas manos de Asmita y colocó el pequeño tesoro de ambos en ellas. Quedaron de acuerdo entonces en cómo proceder para poder llevar a cabo su pequeño objetivo.

Esperaron que un par de días pasaran para que fuera el momento ideal. Era invierno y la noche se sentía más fría en ese momento que en los días anteriores. Aunque aún no había caído la primera nevada, la gente se preparaba para una. Incluso en los templos ya se habían compartidos cobijas y mantos para soportar el cambio de temperatura para cuando eso ocurriera.

Asmita salió al atardecer, cubriéndose con uno de esos mantos que ocultaba su cabeza a modo de capucha. A los guardias les había extrañado, pero Asmita no prestó atención. En algún punto, desapareció no dejando un solo átomo de su presencia, como si fuera perfume de incienso desapareciendo en el aire.

Defteros entonces se movió a toda velocidad. Había quedado de acuerdo en qué punto se verían, pero contrario a Asmita, no podía usar su cosmos para movilizarse. Aún si ya estuviera de a poco entrenando el inicio de la técnica, se sentía inseguro de utilizarla, como si robara algo que solo podía pertenecerle a su hermano.

Era mejor movilizarse entre los árboles, luego entre las rocas. Consiguió el espacio para salir del santuario y comenzar a moverse en las amplias extensiones, buscando el punto donde el cosmos de Asmita brillaba cálidamente. Era la primera vez que iba tan lejos, pero consideró necesario al menos cerciorarse que Asmita podría solo. Una parte de él se encontraba inquieta, imaginando escenarios catastróficos de cómo podría terminar esa misión.

Cuando por fin llegó, empezó a andar entre los tejados de la casa, buscando puntos firmes mientras veía el pequeño festival. La gente de Rodorio tenía una feria de comidas y vestimentas en espera de noche buena, con un ánimo contagioso incluso por la música que sonaba en la plazoleta. Estaba lleno de gente, incluso de las luces de las velas que se movían entre el influjo de vida en el lugar. A Defteros siempre le había parecido algo mágico, pero supo que estaba lejos de pertenecer a ese mundo. No podía más que absorber esos retazos de humanidad y atesorarlos.

Entre la multitud, fue capaz de ver a Asmita. El manto de colores cremosos ocultaba su pequeña figura, pero le influía cierta luminosidad que lo mantuvo embobado por largos minutos. Era como ver a algo místico, y entendía porque se escuchaban sus rumores de supuesta divinidad, aunque sabía de primera mano que Asmita era tan humano como cualquiera, lo había visto en incontables facetas sumamente sentidas de su mortalidad.

Se quedó estacionado en el techo de la iglesia cuando llegó a la plazoleta principal. La gente se movía entusiasmada y un grupo de música tocaba toda clase de melodías pegajosas que lo incitaba a asomarse más, pero él tenía la vista en la cabecita que se detenía en el bazar. Desde esa altura, se veía todo clase de objetos. Mantos, decoraciones, artesanías y sobre todo… comida. El aroma del carnero asado estaba tentándolo a bajar.

Se removió inquieto y decidió esperar. Sintió cada minuto como si fueran largas horas de inexactas longitud. Se descubrió ansioso, curioso también, quería saber cómo era que Asmita se comunicaba con aquellos vendedores para comprar lo que junto habían recolectado entre monedas. Cuando lo vio alejarse, sonrió tras su máscara, sofocado ligeramente por el aroma de comida. Vio a Asmita moverse —y tropezarse en el intento—, entre la multitud.

Aquello no le gustó. Defteros frunció el ceño y se arriesgó a caer entre uno de los callejones del pueblo para tratar de intersectarlo antes. Si se asomaba, tenía el riesgo de que al verlo con la máscara lo creyeran algún tipo de monstruo. Pero si no lo hacía, no sabía que tantos tropezones iban a tener Asmita por culpa de su idea, era el autor intelectual. Tomó una decisión rápida, se destrabó la máscara y tapándola bajo su camiseta se acercó hasta ver hacía donde se había dirigido Asmita.

—Te encontré. —Sintió sorpresivamente la presencia en su espalda, sobresaltándolo. Defteros giró tan rápido como pudo para ver a Asmita con su encargo en manos y una sonrisa confiada.

—Me preocupaste. Te vi tropezando.

—Por eso me vine así. —Encogió los hombros—. La gente me pisaba.

Defteros prefirió no prestar atención a eso, no queriendo enojarse con personas que al final no estaban al tanto de las limitaciones de Asmita… limitaciones que en realidad no le representaban tanto problemas pero para Defteros era una cuestión inolvidable. Le sujetó la mano y con una sonrisa lo empujó para que lo siguiera, mientras trataba de sacarlo por los lados más desolados de la ciudad. En medio de la carrera se ajustó de nuevo y rápidamente la máscara.

Desde las alturas había visto las calles más desoladas y por esos puntos se fue escurriendo hasta salir de Rodorio. Corrieron un largo tramo hasta que sintió que estaba ya dentro de los límites del santuario. Al estar allí, menguaron el paso además por la agitación del trote. Defteros se sentía eufórico, había hecho un avance importante que no acababa de pensar con propiedad. Quería ver si lo que Asmita había comprado no se había dañado en el proceso.

Cuando por fin consiguió un buen punto para descansar, cerca del río, le empujó para sentarse. Se apoyó contra el árbol y lo tocó para indicarle que se acomodara cerca de él.

—¿Qué te dijo? ¿Te preguntó algo? ¿Te quedaron monedas?

—Sí, me quedaron monedas. —Hasta ese momento, Defteros notó el gracioso saco que Asmita se había creado con una manta improvisada, cruzándole el hombro y rodeando su cintura. Algo que no tenía cuando salió.

—Te ayudo.

Retiró con cuidado la pieza para ver entonces el valioso motín. Toda clase de chucherías y dulces caseros estaban dispersos en el manto, ligándose un poco de las cremas y del azúcar entre cada porción. A Defteros le brillaron los ojos y se relamió los labios con necesidad. Sintió el hambre convertirse en un monstruo dentro de su estómago y allí, el justo sacrificio a entregar.

Sin poder contenerse, se quitó la máscara con prisa al sentir a su boca salivar. No estaba seguro de si agarrar aquel pastelillo con dulce de azúcar o aquel otro de higos. Todos se veían deliciosos y sobre todo dulces, y sin duda alguna a todos los quería probar.

Detuvo su mano justo cuando iba a tomar el primero, al sentir a otro rozarle los labios de improviso. Uno que Asmita le había extendido con total inocencia.

Defteros no lo dudó un segundo. Sonrió, se acercó y abrió la boca para atrapar el panecillo con dulces y avellanas que Asmita acababa de poner a su alcance, provocándole una sonrisa. Y por supuesto, le devolvió el favor. Ese invierno no podía sentirse tan dulce.

*** * ***

—Lo hiciste.

Su voz traía reclamo. Asmita, con la beatifica sonrisa que procuraba mantener en su rostro, le enfrentó triunfante con un pañuelo lleno de dulces exóticos. No hacía frío, el calor de la isla se sentía fuerte aun siendo esa época del año. No eran dulces como aquellos. Estos eran muchos más sencillos, mayormente con frutos de la costa, como el coco. Y Asmita… no era el niño tupido de mantas. Estaba lleno de ellas, pero no, ya no era un niño.

Defteros frunció su ceño, manteniendo la actitud mezquina que había aprendido a fortalecer en el encierro del volcán. No sabía tampoco porque había cedido a la provocación. Porqué lo dejó partir, porqué le siguió e incluso esperó en silencio hasta que el intercambio se cerrara. Ahora que lo tenía en frente, no estaba seguro de qué decirle. Solo que no le diría que tenía razón.

—Me dieron suficientes para la noche.

El gruñido que hizo estuvo a la par del movimiento de sus manos. Jaló el cuerpo de Asmita hacia el suyo, con actitud posesiva y estrujando bajo las caderas sin el más mínimo reparo.

Tampoco era aquel Defteros…

Asmita sonrió, anticipando el momento en que buscaría sus labios sin prestarle atención al motín. Antes de que lo hiciera, colocó en el camino a su boca un pequeño dulce de coco bañado en azúcar.

La inmovilidad de Defteros duró menos de un segundo. Alargó su lengua para tomar el dulce, y lo mordió sin dejar de apretar los glúteos del visitante, con movimientos inconformes. La carga de azúcar no solo avivó sus sentidos, sino la añorancia, así que el beso que siguió estaba lleno de eso.

Recuerdos.

* * *

Gracias por las lecturas.


End file.
